Something Between Us
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: —Anda, Seth —te molesta alzando las manos al cielo—. A mí no me molestaría ser tu marioneta. Seth/Embry. Reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro LOL: Marioneta.


Disclaimer. _Todo es de Meyer, doña "Arruino OTPes de los que leen mis libros y me importa un carajo"._

Claim. _Seth/Embry._

Advertencias. _Slash._

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabra Clave. **Marioneta**.

* * *

**Something Between Us**

Lo miras con cierto rencor en tu mirada, con cierto matiz de molestia. Aquello es totalmente inusual en ti, ya que tú, posees la mente más pura de todas. Pero no, no con él. Con él todo se va literalmente a la mierda y notas que empiezas a comportarte de forma extrañamente inusual, empiezas a tener pensamientos poco decentes y actúas de forma que no actuarias con los demás. Lo comprendes desde hace mucho. Él hace la diferencia en tú vida. Embry simplemente hace que cambies de pies a cabeza con solo verlo.

Pero eso no es lo que te molesta ahora.

Ahora solo te molesta verlo allí parado como _un pedazo de idiota_ sin contestarte más que un: "Uhm, es verdad" tras la pregunta que le has hecho.

_Imbécil_. Piensas crujiendo los nudillos mientras un temblor mínimo pasa por tus brazos.

—Eh, eh. Chaval, cálmate —murmura entonces el mayor al notar tu leve pérdida de estribos.

—Vete al demonio Embry.

El aludido se endereza en su lugar y parece que empieza a tomarte más en serio. Bien, al menos es un maldito avance. Suspira y se acerca a ti, para detenerse a una distancia considerable. No tan lejos, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca. Y tú, lo quieres _más_ cerca.

Deseas que él esté más cerca.

—Dime, ¿Qué pasa ahora? Lo último que quiero es que se te pegue el humor de tú hermana —comenta haciendo una mueca.

Lo fulminas con la mirada y él nota que en serio empiezas a molestarte.

—Quiero que me des una respuesta de verdad.

—Te la di.

—Seguro, porque…"uhm, es verdad" es la respuesta millonaria del siglo. No me trates como si fuera un jodido niño de tres años, Embry, porque simplemente no lo soy.

Ya no lo eres. ¡¿Porqué él no puede reconocerlo? ¿Por qué justamente él…?

—No sé qué pretendes con esto, Seth —se encoge de hombros, para luego pasarse la mano derecha por el cabello desordenado—. Puede que algún día alguno de los dos quede imprimado. Es verdad…con todas las imprimaciones que hemos tenido en realidad es muy posible que suceda…

—No a mí —murmuras simplemente, recostándote en el árbol frondoso que hay tras de ti.

—No es algo que elijamos, si sabes a lo que me refiero —Embry se apoya contra el árbol siguiente al tuyo y te sonríe levemente—. Ya ves a Jake y a Quil, enamorados de unas niñitas…

—No quiero que me suceda, no quiero ser forzado a elegir —miras hacia el verde típico a tu alrededor antes soltar un suspiro—. No quiero sentir que los hilos de la vida se centrar en una tipa que desconozco, no quiero que mi mundo empiece de un día a otro a girar en torno a una extraña. No quiero hacerme una marioneta manejada por uniones obligadas que yo no deseo.

Él ríe suavemente y su risa suena baja, masculina. Atrayente.

— ¿Y crees que yo sí? —Lo ves alzar una ceja, de reojo—. Si por mí fuera, simplemente me imprimaría de ti.

Sientes que algo se atraganta contra tu garganta, impidiendo que respires o puedas contestar. Incluso nula tu posibilidad de pensar. Parece divertido de ver tu reacción. Todo había empezando como un beso de lenguas húmedas y entrelazadas hacía unos cuantos meses tras encontrarse patrullando, habían sido varias noches de revolcarse por el suelo sin prenda alguna, habían sido encuentros sin mucho sentido y arranques de deseo mezclaos con lujuria.

—Anda, Seth —te molesta alzando las manos al cielo—. A mí no me molestaría ser tu marioneta.

Sueltas una combinación entre un suspiro y un jadeo. Sinceramente, a ti tampoco de molestaría.

—Vete al demonio, Embry —dices por segunda vez pero ahora posee un trasfondo diferente.

—Solo si tú vienes conmigo.

—A ver cuando dejas de joderme la vida, acosador de mierda —ríes entre dientes y lo miras de forma divertida.

Ambos guardan silencio de nuevo, el tipo de silencio que se forma al sellar alguna clase de secreto intimo. Cada uno se desliza y se dejan caer en la tierra húmeda y llena de hojas secas. No se miran, ni se tocan. Algunas veces cuando se quedan solos esto sucede. No lo consideran necesario, tener la compañía del otro es suficiente.

— ¿Sabes? —interrumpe él de pronto, mirándote—. Tienes razón, ya no eres un niño. Quizás ya estás muy grande incluso para jugar con marionetas.

Ríes suavemente, inclinándote hacia su figura.

—No, no lo creo —su cuerpo a la misma temperatura que la tuya te atrae, como si de dos polos magnéticos se tratasen. Buscas el color de sus ojos mientras tus labios se dirigen con rumbo fijo hacia su boca entreabierta—. No importa que tan grande sea, jamás me aburriré de jugar contigo.


End file.
